1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, rechargeable battery packs include a rechargeable battery cell and a protective circuit module (PCM) for preventing the battery cell from being overcharged or overdischarged. Lithium ion batteries or lithium polymer batteries can be used as the battery cell. The PCM includes a plurality of circuit devices for preventing the battery cell from being overcharged or overdischarged.
The lithium polymer batteries can be complete solid type lithium ion polymer batteries containing no organic electrolyte or lithium ion polymer batteries using a gel type polymer electrolyte containing an organic electrolyte.
In case of the lithium ion polymer batteries, leaking of the electrolyte is reduced or does not occur when compared to lithium ion batteries using liquid electrolyte. Thus, the lithium ion polymer batteries may use a pouch instead of a metal can as a case. The pouch is formed of a metal foil and an insulating layer.